NO TE VAYAS SIN QUE TE DIGA ADIOS parte 1 - ¡Nunca te rindas!
by archanco.ancoquenta
Summary: Es una historia de un final alternativo de Pokemon X y Y , con el tema popular (Amourshipping) , lo trate de enlazar lo mas que pude con la serie , los personajes tendran las mismas personalidades , no habra mucha alteracion con respecto al anime , espero que les guste . Empieza con el enuentro final , por la liga Kalos , llegando al desarrollo del amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

NO TE VAYAS SIN DECIRTE " ADIOS" – PARTE 1: ¡Nunca te rindas!

Ash compite ferozmente con muchos entrenadores , De entre ellos destaca Leonard , amigo y rival de Ash , y en una larga batalla de cinco contra cinco , donde a ambos solo les queda un pokemon ,Ash utiliza su ultimo pokemon de reserva PIKACHU , mientras que Leonard libera un enorme tyranitar .

La batalla es muy reñida POR el campeonato de la liga Kalos , empieza:

**Ash: **Pikachu empezemos con impactrueno…

**Leonard : **Tyranitar!, esquivalo! Y golpe hielo

**Ash: **Pikachu , esquivalo rápido, y continua con un ataque rápido

PIKA PIKA- dijo el pokemon mientras corria a realizar un placaje, colisionando contra el pecho de tyranitar.

**Leonard : **Tyranitar! Agarra a pikachu por la espalda y estrellalo contra el suelo

A lo que el pokemonobedecio a su entrenador , mientras un pikachugemia de dolor. Y un Ash preocupado…

**Ash **: Pikachu ... Impactrueno ...

A lo que el roedor amarillo obedecioinstantaniamente dejando a tyranitar con un leve dañopero lo deja semiparalizado, a lo que el entrenador azabache continua…

**Ash:** Pikachu, electrobolaaaa!

PIKA!. PIKA PIKAPIKA PIKAAAA…. – Decia el pokemon , mientras una bola de electricidad se formaba en su cola para luego arremeterlo contra el colosal pokemon, pero de inmediato el entrador de este , respondiera con…

**Leonard : **HIperrayo , tyranitar!

los dos poderes colisionan en el aire, mientras se asperja humo por todo el estadio, un Ash nervioso ordena a su raton eléctrico a no bajar la guardia, pero de la nada un brazo de hielo impacta contra pequeño pokemon , haciendo que este se dirija a los pies de su entrenador.

**Ash : **Pikachu…! , (dijo preocupado, mientras lo observaba) estas bien?

PIKA PIKA- dijo picachu mientras se levantaba con ganas de luchar. Y de inmediato Ash ordena un ataque rápido.

**Leonard:** contraataca con embestida

Y los dos colisionagrestemente , mientras que el tyranitar demostró mayor poder, y de inmediato Ash ordena:

**Ash: **Pikachu , cola de hierro!

**Leonard: **Tyranitar , responde con un puño de hielo

De nuevo impactan , pero es pikachu esta ves que demostró poder. Y golpea a tyranitardejandolo atontado por un momento.

**Ash:** muy bien pikachu , ahora utiliza trueno.

A lo que el pokemon amarillo obedece , y da de lleno a un tambaleante tyranitar, dejándolo seminoqueado en el piso.

**Ash:** con esta ganamos pikachu , utiliza electrobola.

PIKA , PIKA PIKAPIKA PIKAAAA- obedece el roedor , mientras apunta con una bola de energía a un herido tyranitar.

**Leonard:** ¿creistes que era todo para mi Ash? Te equivocas – dijo confiado el peliazul

De pronto un tyranitar furioso se pone de pie

**Leonard : **Tyranitar , hiperrayo….!

Una bola de luz ambar se forma en la boca de tyranitat, y disparado como un rayo arremete su poder colapsando con la bola de voltios, pero el hiperrayo resulto mas fuerte e impacta directamente contra pikachu.

PIKAAAA….- grita el roedor amarillo

**Ash: **Pikachu! – grita el entrenador, mientras que un pikachu herido trata de reponerse.

**Ash: ** yo se que puedes continuar , siempre lo has demostrado pikachu , tu puedes ¡levantate!

Y el pokemon herido se incorpora listo para atacar.

**Leonard: ** Vaya Ash , me dejas anonanado , me da gusto batallar contigo y pikachu , y no puedo creer que resista a ese hiperrayo potente , y eso que mi tyranitar tiene el mismo poder que un mega- tyranitar.

**Ash**: Lo mismo digo Leonard , tu tyranitar es muy fuerte , pero ¡ yo sere el que gane la liga Kalos!- grito el joven entrenador , mientras dictaba ordenes a su pokemon.

**Ash: **Pikachu , no nos rendiremos , utiliza de nuevo electrobola…!

Y el pokemonamarillo , forma de nuevo la bola de eléctrica para arremeter contra el oponente.

**Leonard: **Tyranitar , demuestra tu velocidad , esquivalo…!

El ataque de pikachufallo , pero …

**Ash:** (sonriente) ,wao! Tu tyranitar es muy rápido , pero(dijo apuntando con el dedo), Pikachu , tancleada de voltios .

Y un arremetido pikachu trata de colisionar contra tyranitar , mientras se forma una especie de aura amarilla en su cuerpo , PIKA PIKAPIKAPIKA – anuncia a voz alta , pero en el transcurso del camino se da cuenta que esta lastimado por el puño hielo , pero aun asi impacta contra un desprevenido tyranitar en un punto critico , a lo que el feroz pokemon se agacha adolorido.

**Leonard: **tyranitar , levántate! No perderemos la final , Usa SUPER – HIPERRAYOOOO!

El pokemon obedece , mientras forma un esfera a la altura de su boca , aunque este le quita energía.

**Ash:** Pikachu, en los rendiremos, prepara un super rugidos ..!

Y las mejillas del roedor eléctrico , forma chispeos grandes , mientras forma energibolas en cada cachete.

**Leonard:** Hazlo yaaaa! – Grito el entrenador mientras un tremendo flujo de energía se disparo con un cañon de luz, por parte de tyranitar.

**Ash: **Pikachu , es hora del SUPER TRUENO..! – Exclamo el entrenador , mientras que un grupo de amigos apoyaba desde lejos , y un pikachu decidido , lanzo de lleno un dantesco rayo que impacto contra el SUPER – HIPERRAYO de un temible tyranitar.

Los dos ataques perseveraban , mientras probaban cual era el ataque mas fuerte.

**Leonard:** A todo poder tyranitar !demuestra quien es el mejor!

El ataque de tyranitar se incremento casi el doble, mientras iba venciendo el potente trueno de pikachu.

**Ash: **pikachu resiste….(y se puso a pensar ash),

Mientras que una voz femenina, gritaba desde el falco

Ashh! , recuerdo todo el entrenamiento en Kalos- era Serena quien lo animaba al despistado entrenador.

**Ash:** Es cierto (pensó mientras abria los ojos y recordaba su entrenamiento especial en el Monte Trueno , donde pokemon eléctricos se preparaban para alcanzar el nivel megaevolutivo , y donde pikachu entrenaba el SUPER TRUENO) no nos debemos rendir , llegamos a la final por primera vez , y estoy a puertas de ganar , no puedo perder…. PIkachu , con todo lo que tienes , SUPER SUPER TRUENO….! – grito desesperado el joven entrenador

Y el pokemon , de inmediato , sintiendo los sentimientos de ash , emparejo de nuevo el ataque de tyranitar , con un potente trueno , que chispiaba el estadio, y secombinaba con el hiperrayo gigante de tyranitar , que hacían temblar el estadio.

**Leonard:** No te rindas tyranitar , da lo mejor de ti!

**Ash**: Vamos pikachu , tenemos que ganar la liga!

Los dos esforzaban su máximo potencial ,pero fue la fuerza de amsitad de pikachu , que entendio los sentimientos de su entrenador , y demostraba mejor poder.

**Ash:** eso pikachu, demuéstrale que puedes, adelante amigo! – decía sonriente el azabache

Mientras que tyranitar agotaba fuerza y estaba sediendo la victoria a pikachu

Leonard – no tyranitar , no podemos perder ,nos prometimos eso! – gritaba desesperado el entrenador

Pikachu estaba confiándose en ganar (y los estaba haciendo) , mientras que un dolor tremendo en el pecho lo empezaba a debilitar.

**Ash:** Pikachu ... no ...!

Leonard: es nuestra oportunidad tyranitar! , máximo poder!

Tyranitar , grito con fuerza mientras expulsaba con mayor potencia el tremendo hiperrayo , que arremetio contra el herido pikachu.

PIKAAAA- grito mientras era impactado con la tremenda explosión , que levanto polvo por todo el estadio.

**Ash:** Pikachu ! ... - grito desesperado

Mientras que el polvo se disipaba ,y un herido pikachuyacía en el piso con los ojos arremolinados

PIkachu ya no puede continuar – sentencio el árbitro – La victoria es para tyranitar , por lo tanto Leonard es el ganador de la liga Kalos.

**Leonard :** ¡Que bien , ganamos…!- Gritaba un jubiloso entrenador , mientras pegaba un salto de felicidad junto con un tyrnitar emocionado, pero a la vez cansado.

Y del otro lado un Ash preocupado por pikachu , que a las justas abria sus ojos para atisbar a su entrenador , que muy apenado decía :

**Ash**: lo hicistes muy bien , querido amigo

Y de inmediato , el ganador se acerco a un frustrado Ash , y le estrecho la mano , a lo que Ashcorrespondio , mientras que el flamante campeón de la ligaKalos le decía:

**Leonard:** Fue la mejor batalla de mi vida , espero volver a enfrentarme contigo de nuevo, eres un gran entrenador Ash.

**Ash:** Gracias Leonard , pero tu…. Me derrotastes , (empezó a hablar con una voz temblorosa) y ganastes lo que yo no consegui .

Al cabo de decir estas palabras con los ojos enrojecidos ,Ashsalió corriendo del estadio sin un rumbo definido. A esto , Los amigos se preocuparon por Ash , en especial Serena, que no podía contener una lagrima que deslizaba sobre su fina mejilla. En eso Clem anima a que vayan a socorrer a Ash en su tristeza , pero Lem dice que sería mejor que Serena fuera a hablar con Ash, ya que él veía que con ella tenía una gran confianza. Serena acepta y decidí ir detrás de Ash.

Ash corría sin rumbo alguno con pikachu en brazo a fueras de la ciudad , y se detuvo en un pequeño estanque , y con pikachu dormido a su lado recordaba llorando sus viajes por Kanto, Jhoto , Hoenn, Sinoh, Unova y Kalos y vio sus triste realidad que nunca había ganado alguna liga de aquellas regiones , aun le frustro más , que estando a puertas de coronarse campeón de la liga Kalos , no hubo podido conseguirlo, aunque no era su culpa, pero él decía lo contrario , se decía así mismo IMCONPETENTE , mientras sus sueños de ser el mejor maestro pokemon se desvanecían cada vez más. Recordótambién a sus amigos de todo sus viajes Misty, Brock, Tracey , Gary , May,Max,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Clem,Lem y a la ves también recordó a Serena , aquella chica que lo animaba a seguir adelante. De pronto sintió unas manos delicadas rodeando sus hombros, volteó a ver y ahí estaba ella ; Serena:

**Ash:** Serena, eres tu?

**Serena**: Si que corres rápido Ash ,y la verdad esque estamos preocupados por ti

**Ash:** Parece que nunca cumpliré mis sueños… nunca seré maestro pokemon – dijo el azabache , mientras que miraba el piso con una mirada melancólica.

**Serena **: Ese … no es el Ash que conozco – dijo seriamente.

**Ash**: ¿de qué hablas? Yo siempre era así , sino que no lo demostraba! – dijo un amargado Ash

**Serena:** No te exasperes Ash - dijo una furibunda chica , con lágrimas en los ojos –tú no eres así , Un día, cuando pensé que nunca iba a pararme después de haberme caído y lastimado ; un niño que no conocía , se acercó a socorrerme y me animó a nunca, nunca darme por vencida – dijo ella con una mirada triste hacia Ash.

Ash solo se impresiono, y recordó:

**FLASHBACK**

En el campamento del profesor Oak:

**Serena**: Es imposible , no podré ponerme de pie

Ash poniéndose de pie

**Ash:** Nunca te des por vencida, lucha hasta el final

Después de tomarle la mano a la niña, la trae hacia él y lo abraza, mientras la niña se sorprende por la escena , y observa a Ash.

**Ash** : ¿te das cuenta? Te Parast. (Sonríe)

La niña se queda mirando mientras que el niño azabache le toma de la mano , y caminanhacia el campamento.

**FLASHBACK FIN**

**Ash:** Es cierto, tienes mucha razón Serena – dijo animado

En eso Serena extiende su mano hacia Ash, el acepta , y ella lo levanta , mientras se miran fijamente, con un sonrisa ambos.

**Ash: ** Gracias Serena, continuare mis sueños para ser Maestro Pokemon.

**Serena : ** Muy bien Ash, demuestra siempre ser tu mismo-dijo sonriente - (que es lo que siempre me gustó de ti) –pensó Serena.

Y luego Ash tomando las manos de Serena, le dice que volvería a Kanto para contar a los demás que quedó en segundo lugar , y que a la otra liga quedará en Primer lugar.

Serena sonrojada, se contenta también y empieza a pensar (¿este es el momento para decirle a Ash lo que siento por él? )

Sería un buen momento , ya que estaban los dos solos ,( bueno , pikachu estaba ahí , pero estaba dormido) , entonces estaban los dos solos, y en una situación ideal para declararle su amor, ycon una voz temblorosa empezaba a pronunciar palabras debilitadas:

**Serena:** Ash ...

**Ash**: ¿si?

**Serena :** Has notado que siempre nos llevamos bien? , y…..Desde niños éramos muy buenos amigos?

**Ash**: Es cierto Serena , eras una muy buena amiga.

**Serena:** ¿ así? , entonces sabrás que … digo debes saber que … (Serena empezó a sonrojarse mucho y con demasiado esfuerzo pronunciaba palabra por palabra) Ash ; yo…yo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

¿le confesara Serena a Ash sobre sus sentimientos? ,¿Ash se repondrá del todo y continuara su aventura? …y ¿ que paso con lem y clem? , lean el siguiente episodio de esta hermosa historia .


	2. Chapter 2- ¿te vas y me dejas?

**¿ TE VAS… Y ME DEJAS?**

La tarde era frio , la mañana acaecida reflejaba una aurora naranja , donde el sol se desvanecía detrás de una gran montaña , los flitchig y pidgeotto se retiraban en bandadas a sus respectivos hogares , y una pareja joven parecían hablar en medio de la tarde que se hacía gris:

**Ash**: Si Serena yo también te aprecio mucho

**Serena :** ¿ asi? , entonces sabrás que … digo debes saber que … (Serena empezó a sonrojarse mucho y con demasiado esfuerzo pronunciaba palabra por palabra) Ash ; yo…yo…

**Ash :** ¿Que pasa Serena? ,me dejas con la duda

**Serena **: yo….yo ..yo( dilo Serena , no pierdas esta oportunidad que te da la vida , estas ante en chico que te gusta , tienes que decírselo , sino lo dices ahora quizás nunca lo hagas )- le aconsejaba su mente- Ash , yo…. Es que es muy difícil de decirlo

**Ash:** Yo sé que puedes , si es algo malo lo comprenderé , o si te pareció mal mi forma de ser lo…. - pero en eso Serena interrumpió

**Serena:** No es nada de eso , (y cerrando los ojos) , Ash yo… te…

En eso se esucha la voz de Clemonth y Bonnie que gritan en unísona voz : ¡Ash….. Serena…!

Ash de inmediato quita la mirada a Serena y observa a sus dos amigos viniendo hacia ellos , mientras que Serena tocando sus manos , se entristece por no poder completar la frase y poder expresarlo a Ash , pero a la vez se sentía aliviada , pues sentía que aun no estaba preparada (¿entonces cuando seria el momento ideal?)- pensó triste , mientras veía a Ash reunirse con Clemonth y Bonnie:

**Clemonth **: Ash, que tal tus ánimos?

**Ash:** Si, me siento bien de nuevo , gracias a Serena- expreso un animado Ash

**Bonnie:** ves hermano? Sabia que Serena animaría a Ash.

**Clemonth:** si creo que lo hizo bien

**Ash**: A! por cierto ¿que querías decirme Serena?- mirando de nuevo a Serena

**Serena :** (nerviosa) no, nada Ash – dijo evadiendo- nada importante por ahora

**Ash:** pero pensé que era algo sumamente importante , porque parecía que podías articular bien las palabras.

**Serena:** no, que va , te dije que por ahora no es importante- dijo la castaña muy nerviosa

**Ash:** a ya - dijo un dudoso Ash – pero, en fin , gracias a todos amigos, ahora seguiré el camino hacia la maestría – dijo animado el azabache.

**Clemonth: **ahora Ash , ¿Qué harás?

**Ash:** mmmm, no sé ,supongo que viajar a otra región

**Clemonth**: qué tal si vas a Jhoto?, la Liga será dentro de 3 meses, quizás llegues a tiempo.

**Ash**: Ya viaje por Jhoto y participe en la Liga , quiero ir a otra región nueva

**Clemonth :** entonces te recomiendo la región Orrie – dijo feliz el rubio

**Ash:** ¿Región Orrie? –Dijo pensativo el entrenador – no creo haber escuchado de esa región

**Lem :** Es la región que esta en el norte de Kalos

**Ash:** aja – dijo un animado Ash – entonces iré a la región Orrie.

En eso se ve el rostro preocupada de Serena , ya que iban ser quizás los últimos momentos de ver a su Ash , y si se iba para siempre?, como lo encontraría luego? , Serena tenía que decirle lo más pronto posible sus escondidos sentimientos hacia el azabache antes de su partida hacia la región Orrie:

**Serena :** Te iras para siempre Ash?- dijo triste y preocupada la ojiazul

**Ash:** si Serena , ¿pasa algo? Te veo muy preocupada

**Serena**: no, nada Ash – dijo nerviosa- solo que…. Tenemos que ir hacia ciudad Luminalia , y….. ya es tarde – pronunció nerviosa y con una sonrisa falsa.

**Ash:** es cierto ya está haciéndose noche – dijo preocupado

**Clemonth**: ¿Qué tal si todos descansamos esta noche en el Centro pokemon de esta ciudad?- dijo alegre

Y a una sola voz Ash y Serena dijeron entusiasmados: SI ! , buena idea CLemonth – mientras que ambos se miraron y sonrieron de decir coincidentemente la frase.

**Bonnie:** por que no nos apuramos ya?- dijo la pequeña- Dedene esta con mucho frio

Todos asintieron, y regresaron a la ciudad para pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon.

EN EL CENTRO POKEMON:

Todos llegaron al centro pokemon , la enfermera Joy les había preparado un cuarto con cuatro camas , mientras que CLemonth utilizo la cocina para hacer la cena . Y un olor exquisito salía del horno, eran los macarrones de Serena que tanto a Ash le gustaba, pues ella tenía el concepto , de que, a un hombre se le conquista primero por el estómago .

**Clemonth :** chicos ya está listo la cena.

**Ash**: wao , gracias Clemonth – dijo entusiasmado – me estaba muriendo de hambre

**Bonnie :** yo y Dedene también – acoto la rubia

En eso Serena traía una bandeja llena de unas bolitas dulces rellenas de crepes y cubiertos con cremas dulces , eran los macarrones de Serena.

**Serena:** ta tan! – dijo animada – están listo también los macarrones – dijo mientras todos olfateaban el suculento olor.

**Clemonth :** bien Serena, será ideal si lo combinamos con té , ah y por cierto , Chespin está en su pokebola – dijo el risueño rubio.

**Ash:** bien , entonces que esperamos para comer – dijo mientras daba bocanadas enteras a los macarrones de Serena.

Y además ella veía como Ash comía ansioso los macarrones que había preparado , y eso siempre lo hacía feliz , para ella era un avance para lograr su amor, y una sonrisa esbozaba su rostro.

**Bonnie:** los macarrones de Serena son los mejores.

**Ash :** si! , y voy a extrañarlas cuando este en Orrie

**Serena**: (sonrojada) gracias chicos

Después de la cena y de haber conversado acerca de la batalla de Ash en la liga Kalos , todos se metieron en sus respectivas camas , mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño.

Ash fue el primero en rendirse al cansancio, mientras pensaba en su próxima aventura en Orrie ; además lo merecía después de un día tan cansado . Por otro lado Clemonth atornillaba el ultimo tornillo de su máquina despertadora ,para luego quedar profundamente dormida . Un susurro se escuchó por parte de Bonnie , que decía "buenas noches a todos" , y a la vez se acurrucaba a su Dedene. Pero había alguien que le costaba quedar dormida , era Serena.

Fenekin también se había dormido, pero Serena no podía, ya que quizás mañana seria el ultimo día con Ash , y pensaba cual era la mejor forma de decírselo, y a la vez se recriminaba por no habérselo confesado en ese momento donde solo estaban los dos . A la vez que veía de lejitos el rostro dormido de Ash , y ella pensó que era tan lindo cuando dormía , que era necesario cubrirlo con la frazada , ya que de tanto moverse , el joven entrenador había quedado al descubierto y tiritando de frio. A lo que Serena empezó a moverse de la cama , y levantarse para cubrir a Ash con la frazada , y cuando estaba en proceso de levantarse de la cama , su fennekin despertó , y Serena le susurro : fue lindo también conocerte . Y a la par , atisbaba al azabache , y Serena sin pensarlo dos veces ,salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cama de Ash.

Ya cerca de su cama , se cercioró que los demás estarían profundamente dormido ; y así fue, todos estaban como piedra incluido pikachu , y Ash , ni que decir , Serena sabía bien que el no despertaría hasta el dia siguiente. Ya cerca al dormido Ash , la vio como si se tratara de su bebé , y empezaba a acariciar su oscuro pelo suavemente , mientras que con una sonrisa pensaba:

**"Mi Ash , desde que te conocí, siempre supe que había algo especial en ti que hacía que mi corazón suspirada tu nombre , y siempre que pensaba en ti , recordaba cuando me ayudaste en el campamente , y ese mensaje tan hermoso de perseverancia que lo llevo atado como un collar en el cuello ; Ash , si podría expresarte lo que siento por ti ,¿aceptarías mi corazón? ; mi temor , es que simplemente me veas como una amiga , yo quiero ser algo más que eso para ti ; Ash , durante todo nuestro recorrido en Kalos , me enseñaste varias lecciones , y aprendí de ellos , me hacías sentir tan feliz , siempre te veía positivo y lleno de júbilo , cada vez me iba enamorándome más de ti , por eso decidí seguirte , para conocerte mejor , ahora que te conozco , siento que debo amarte , y espero que tu también me ames".**

Serena veía a Ash tan dormido , que suavemente planto sus labios en su frente , y con un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro , tapo con la frazada al azabache , mientras que ella noto que una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en el rostro del joven entrenador.

**Serena:** Hasta mañana Ash – susurró feliz mientras que ella se retiraba hacia su cama.

Fenekin la vio y empezó como querer hablar con ella , a lo que Serena abrazo a su pokemon y decía:

**Serena:** sabes fenekin? –dirigiéndose a su pokemon – estoy preparada para afrontar mis temores, se lo diré a Ash , antes de que se vaya , es una promesa.

A lo que el pokemon , solo sonreía junto con su entrenadora , y al cabo de unos minutos , se dejaron invadir por el sueño, mientras que Serena con un sonrisa en el rostro imaginaba el momento en que ella se le declararía a su amado Ash.

Al dia siguiente, un ruido espantoso hizo que todos despertaran asustados; era la maquina despertadora de Clemonth , que hizo que le regañaran , pues interrumpió su sueño a Serena , Bonnie y … :

**Serena:** ¿Dónde está Ash?

**Clemonth :** (buscando con la mirada) bueno , no está en su cama ni el cuarto

**Bonnie :** (viendo la ventana) Ash está entrenando con sus pokemon afuera

Inmediatamente Serena y Clemonth se dirigieron a la ventana y vieron a Ash que entrenaba a sus pokemon , mientras que se preguntaban ¿a qué hora se pudo a ver despertado?

**Ash:** Serena, Clemonth , Bonnie , buenos días..! - exclamo desde afuera

Y todos en grupo saludaron también a Ash, mientras que Serena se preguntaba si había sentido el beso en la frente que le había dado en la noche.

Al cabo de unas horas, Ash y los demás habían desayunado, y estaban listos para regresar a Ciudad Luminalia .

Se despidieron de la enfermera Joy , para luego embarcarse en el espeso bosque, y no tardaron mucho para llegar a Ciudad Luminalia, en el camino hacia la torre Prisma , todos empezaron a contar los sueños que se habían propuestos . Clemonth quería ser el mejor inventor de Kalos , y a la vez especialista en pokemon tipo eléctrico, pero que por mientras se dedicaría a su función como líder del gimnasio de dicha ciudad ; mientras que Bonnie se proponía ser criadora pokemon , e iniciar su viaje a los 10 años para atrapar pokemones, a su costado Serena les contaba su anhelo de ser la mejor confitera pokemon , también desfrutar ser artista pokemon , y además ganar la carrera Rayhorn de su pueblo para sorprender a su mamá , y al otro lado , Ash seguía con su sueño de ser el mejor maestro Pokemon.

Y al cabo de unas horas , llegaron a la casa de Clemonth y Bonnie , cerca de la torre Prisma , y eso anunciaba la despedida de sus dos amigos, mientras entablaban su ultimo dialogo:

**Ash:** (Dirigiéndose a Clemonth) , yo sé que serás el mejor inventor pokemon , creo en tus inventos , y sé que la ciencia es fascinante , espero que también seas un buen líder de gimnasio , y si nos encontramos , tengamos una batalla pokemon.

**Clemonth:** (Dirigiéndose a Ash) si Ash , yo perseguiré mis sueños , espero que tu también los hagas , y seas un maestro pokemon , yo desde aquí te estaré apoyando – dijo el rubio mientras una lagrima ancha surcaba en su mejilla – Adiós Ash.

**Ash :** (con ojos sonrojados) Adiós Clemonth , te prometo volvernos a ver , y fue genial viajar contigo.

**Clemonth :** Lo mismo digo Ash cuídate amigo.

En ese momento se extendieron las manos , mientras que Serena y Bonnie , veían con lágrimas en los ojos la triste despedida . Ahora era el turno de Serena despedirse de Clemonth , mientras que Ash continuaba la despedida para Bonnie:

**Ash:** (dirigiéndose a Bonnie) Bonnie , yo tengo la certeza de que serás una muy buena criadora pokemon , además de que podamos batallar algún día – dijo mientras este sacaba de sus ojos otra lagrima.

**Bonnie:** (dirigiéndose a Ash) tenlo por seguro Ash , yo también te apoyaré desde aquí cuando estés en la Liga Orrie , y ten por seguro que tendremos nuestra batalla pokemon.

**Ash:** es lo que espero , y , cuida mucho a tu hermano , espero que algún día puedas conseguirla una novia – dijo este sonriendo – ,Adiós Bonnie.

En ese momento Bonnie abrazó a Ash y se puso a llorar en su hombro, la niña era muy sentimental.

**Ash:** no llores Bonnie, ten por seguro que nos veremos pronto.

**Bonnie:** lo prometes?

**Ash:** si lo prometo – le dijo mientras que con un guiño animaba a la rubia- Adiós Bonnie y adiós dedene.

DE DEDENE… - dijo el pequeño roedor , mientras trataba también de despedirse de pikachu.

**Bonnie:** Adiós Ash , y adiós también a ti pikachu , nunca olvidare nuestra aventura en Kalos.

Serena también se despidió casi de la misma forma que Ash de Clemonth y Bonnie , esta última le dijo:

**Bonnie:** (dirigiéndose a Serena)Adiós Serena , andas muy bien acompañada, pero creo que ya espero mucho Serena – le dijo la pequeña , mientras que una Serena ruborizada , se mostraba impresionada de aquella afirmación , pues se trataba de una indirecta.

Bonnie era niña , pero no era ingenua , de antemano sabía desde el principio que Serena estaba interesada por Ash , por eso no le pidió que ella fuera la novia de su hermano , y el viaje por Kalos , confirmó que en verdad Serena estaba enamorada de Ash , a lo que ella se lo guardaba de secreto sin siquiera saber Serena ,que , ella ya sabía su secreto sentimental; y por ende se sorprendió de aquellas palabras , y solo procuro que Ash no curioseara , ya que no era un buen momento para declararle sus sentimientos. A lo que Ash le pregunto a Bonnie , por qué le dijo eso a Serena , Serena se puso muy nerviosa , pero para su suerte , Bonnie solo fijo:

**Bonnie:** es un secreto Ash , ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios , y mirando a Serena.

**Serena:** eh , eh creo que es hora de irnos a pueblo Boceto , Ash – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

**Ash :** está bien Serena , ya nos vamos.

En eso fue la última despedida hacia Clemonth y Bonnie , y levantando sus brazos se despidieron una vez más desde lejos de la ciudad. Y mientras divisaba a Ash y Serena lejos de la ciudad Lem le pregunto a su hermana:

**Clemonth :** ¿Por qué le dijiste esas palabras a Serena?, ¿qué es lo que Ash está esperando? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

**Bonnie:** acaso no te distes cuenta hermano?

**Clemonth :** acaso es que Serena esta…

**Bonnie**: si hermano , está enamorada de Ash.

Clemonth sospechaba de antemano que Serena sentía algo por Ash , pero esta noticia le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría , en verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas .

**Clemonth :** Queeee! ¿es cierto? ¿ y lo sabe Ash?

**Bonnie:** es cierto hermano, y , bueno creo que Ash no sabe nada del asunto.

Clemonth siempre pensó que Ash era ingenuo en el amor ,¡pero que no supiera que Serena estaba interesada en el! , era el colmo ,ya que siempre Serena se sonrojaba con él , y trataba de estar siempre al lado de Ash . Todos lo sabían! , menos Ash.

**Clemonth **: Ese Ash , espero que pronto se entere – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash y Serena se dirigían a Pueblo Boceto , hogar de la castaña ojiazul , ya que Ash le prometió llevarla a su casa , para luego partir a Kanto; mientras que los dos caminan SOLOS en el bosque muchas sorpresas se toparan nuestros queridos protagonistas de esta historia .

**_Disculpen la demora ,_****_ de verdad lo siento , es que no sabía cómo subirlos capítulos , soy nuevo en Fanfiction , les prometo subir un capitulo cada semana . Gracias por sus comentarios y espero mas Reviews , y si hay alguna crítica háganmelo saber ,si hay sugerencias para próximos capítulos también . Se despide su servidor….. SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAA….._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hay algo que debo decirte

capitulo 3:

**"HAY ALGO QUE DEBO DECIRTE"**

Serena y Ash se dirigían pueblo Boceto, hogar natal de Serena , mientras nuestros protagonistas , caminan en un espeso bosque ,empiezan a dialogar sobre su aventura por Kalos y como la pasaron , y también recordaban tristemente la despedida de Clemonth y Bonnie , pero Ash siguió en dudas acerca de la frase que Bonnie le mencionó a Serena:

**Ash:** ¿Qué quiso decir Bonnie de "que ya espere mucho"?

**Serena:** (se alerta y ruborizada) Nada , no es nada importante – dijo nerviosa la castaña

**Ash:** mmmm –pronuncio pensativo el entrenador - ¡ya entendí!

Serena se sorprende y temerosa piensa que Ash ya descubrió su secreto.

**Serena:** ¿Asi?... - dijo nerviosa - ¿ya, ya lo sabes?

**Ash:** si , lo que trataba de decirte Bonnie era que….

**Serena:** (asustada) e….este.. , te lo puedo explicar – interrumpió la ojiazul.

**Ash:** No creo que sea necesario explicarlo, estaba tan claro como el agua.

**Serena:** pe…pero (nerviosa y a la vez asustada)

El ambiente se tornaba trágico para Serena ,¿ será que Ash ya descubrió su secreto? , ¿será que la imprudencia de Bonnie sea la causa de que Ash no la corresponda? , se habrá malogrado su plan de decírselo en el momento ideal?, eran los pensamientos que giraban en la mente de Serena , mientras que su rostro iba colorándose , tratando de darle explicación a Ash , pero para ella parecía que no habría remedio para evadir la conclusión de Ash, hasta que de pronto Ash pronuncio :

**Ash: ** Es cierto lo que dijo Bonnie - mientras una Serena miraba con nervios – **ya espere mucho para ser Maestro Pokemon.**

En ese momento Serena se dobla al estilo Anime, ya que era la respuesta que menos esperaba , y ¿Acaso Ash era tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta después de tantas indirectas? , ¿ eran tan inocente en este tema del amor? , ¿no era más que obvio la afirmación de Bonnie? , ¿De qué forma Ash comprendería sus sentimientos? , estos también eran los interrogantes de Serena , mientras que de una manera molesta le incomodaba que Ash sea tan despistado, pero a la vez se despreocupo , ya que Ash , no sabía su secreto , y su plan de decírselo en el momento ideal , dieron esperanzas a Serena.

**Serena:** (aliviada) si , si , es muy cierto Ash , eso quiso decir Bonnie – con una sonrisa discreta y despreocupada.

**Ash:** entonces ya no esperare más, cumpliré lo más antes posible mis sueño de ser maestro pokemon – dijo entusiasmado el azabache.

Mientras caminaban Ash y Serena conversaban , acerca de lo que habían hecho antes de reencontrarse , Serena le contaba que todas las mañanas practicaba con su R ayhorm , para competir en la carrera Rayhorm de su pueblo , pero a lo que Serena aseguraba que no era su pasatiempo favorito , y es más se aburría de esa rutina , por eso decidió también viajar con Ash.

Después le tocó el turno de contar sus aventuras Ash , a lo que el joven entrenador , contaba de sus aventuras por Kanto , Jhoto , Hoenn, Sinoh ,Unova , y además también contarle de sus pokemon y sus amigos , y claro , también de Misty , May ,Dawn e Iris. A lo que Serena sintió algo dentro de ella , un sentimiento raro , ¿serian celos? , pensó ella.

Y de inmediato pregunto un poco preocupada a Ash:

**Serena: **y…¿ sentías algo por ellas? – dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

**Ash :** Si

**Serena:** (totalmente sorprendida) ¡¿si…..?! –exclamo con fuerza la castaña

**Ash :** si Serena , eran mis mejores amigas , ¿por qué te sorprendiste? - dijo extrañado el azabache

**Serena **: No …por nada Ash –hablo nerviosa – más bien , sentías algo especial por alguna de ellas?

**Ash :** mmm – dijo pensativo - ¿Cómo que especial?

**Serena:** qui..quizas un gusto o interés por una de ellas – dijo nerviosa

**Ash: ** no para nada, eran mis amigas – dijo de nuevo extrañado Ash

**Serena :** (Aliviada) y …¿ a mí también me consideras como tu amiga? – dijo ruborizada

**Ash :** no , eras alguien más importante para mi

**Serena:** (emocionada) ¿así? – dijo sonrojada al rojo vivo - yo ..yo también te …

**Ash: ** (interrumpiendo) Pues eres la mejor de mis mejores amigas - dijo con una sonrisa

A serena esas palabras le cayeron como baldazo de agua fría , ella esperaba que le dijera que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran más que una amistad , pensó que era Ash el que se iba a declarar , pero , sus anhelos de ese momentos se destruyeron al mencionar Ash , la palabra "amiga"

**Serena: ** (triste) es verdad Ash… tú… también eres mi mejor amigo – menciono desganada

**Ash:** ¿pasa algo Serena? , te veo triste – dijo conmovido el azabache

**Serena :** (nerviosa) , no , nada , solo pensaba que ya falta poco para que lleguemos a Pueblo Boceto

**Ash:** a ya … , entonces , que esperamos , apretemos el paso.

En eso empezaron a caminar más rápido por el bosque , pero de repente , el estómago de Ash empezó a gruñir.

**Ash :** (sonrojado)disculpa Serena , es que no comimos en nada en Ciudad Luminalia

**Serena **: Es cierto Ash , y creo que aquí pueda ver bayas para comer.

Empezaron a buscar por el bosque bayas , en eso Serena se separa un poco de Ash , y observa que un arbusto empieza a moverse , Serena curiosa , va a ver de qué se trata . A medida que se acercaba , se hacía más intenso el ruido del arbusto moviéndose , y de inmediato , Un Bidrill furioso sale del arbusto , y posa en frente de Serena , como desafiante . Serena se asusta , y pega un grito .Ash escucha el grito y va en busca de la castaña , mientras que en otra parte , Serena corre a toda prisa del Bidrill , mientras este lo persigue ,y sin darse cuenta , Serena tropieza con la raíz de un árbol y cae , en eso el Bidrill estuvo a punto de atacar , hasta que Ash llega y ordena a pikachu un impactrueno , a lo que ahuyenta al pokemon insecto.

**Ash **: ¿te encuentras bien Serena?

**Serena :** creo que sí , pero … (haciendo una mueca de dolor) creo que no puedo pararme.

En eso Ash se para y le dice:

**Ash : ** nunca te des por vencida , lucha hasta el final ¿recuerdas?

En eso Serena se queda mirándolo, y de inmediato recuerda esas palabras de Ash cuando estaban en el campamento del profesor Oak.

**FLASHBACK**

Serena se queja de no poder ponerse de pie , en eso Ash se levanta y dice:

**Ash :** nunca debes darte por vencida , lucha hasta el final

En eso le extiende la mano y le ayuda a levantarse , y al rato, casualmente se abrazan ;mientras que Serena lo observa detenidamente , y empieza sonrojarse.

**Ash : ** ¿ ves? , te pusiste de pie- sonríe el azabache

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Ash **: pensé que esas palabras siempre nos animarían a ambos a seguir adelante – le dice mientras que con el pañuelo que le devolvió Serena , empieza a vendar la parte herida de su pierna derecha - Y en verdad es cierto .

Terminando de atar suavemente la pierna de Serena, mientras esta se sonroja y mira detenidamente a Ash ,y con una alegría inmensa en su rostro.

**Serena:** es cierto Ash , esas palabras nos dan nuevas fuerzas .

Y al rato Ash extiende su mano para poder ayudar a Serena a pararse, y ella acepta gustosamente, y mientras Ash lo levanta ella toma fuertemente la mano de Ash y se para , pero esta vez es ella que coge su otra mano . En eso se miran indetenidamente ambos , frente a frente , mientras que un leve sonrojo recorre la mejilla de Serena , mientras ella sonreí , haciendo lo mismo Ash . Hubo un minuto de silencio de ambos , aunque la naturaleza mostraba su voz , ellos permanecieron callados un momento , solo mirándose y sonriendo , y un soplo del viento hizo que Ash reaccionara .

**Ash:** Emm… Serena , si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde , y nos agarrara la noche aquí.

**Serena **: Es cierto, (aun nerviosa y sonrojada) será mejor que lleguemos cuando antes a Pueblo Boceto.

Entonces sin soltarse la mano por un momento , caminaron juntos hasta llegar a pequeño pueblo , hogar de Serena .

**Serena :** este es mi hogar Ash

**Ash**: wao que impresionante –Admiró el azabache- se ve bien al atardecer

**Serena:** Ash , ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi casa?

**Ash:** si , fantástico (en eso gruño el estómago de Ash) disculpa es que no comimos nada en el camino – dijo avergonzado el joven entrenador

**Serena**: (Gruñendo el estómago) – sonrojada de vergüenza - es cierto yo también creo que tengo hambre.

**Ash : **Pues , porque no nos damos prisa y llegamos cuanto antes – exclamo el azabache, mientras iniciaba la corrida.

**Serena : ** está bien – afirmaba la castaña -¡espérame Ash!

Ellos corrían impacientemente para llegar a la casa de Serena , mientras que Ash se emocionaba por los bellos lugares que ofrecía pueblo Boceto ,en especial de su plaza central , pero su estómago no le permitía quedarse más tiempo , tenía tantas ganas de comer . Mientras una Serena cansada corría tras de él .

**Serena **: Ash , ¡espérame!

**Ash :** corre más rápido serena , te dejo muy atrás – dijo alegre

En eso en que estaban corriendo , Serena se detuvo en una casa de material noble color gris con un tejado de madera , y fue hacia la puerta de madera y con un suspiro , toco la puerta suavemente , Ash ya se había dado cuenta de que Serena se detuvo en esa casa y corrió a donde estaba ella y pregunto :

**Ash: **Es tu casa Serena?

**Serena :** así es , y espero que se encuentre mi madre

En eso , Ash vio un Rayhorn que salía de una casita de madera e inmediatamente , se emocionó de verlo de nuevo a dicho pokemon , ya que la última vez que vio al pokemon fue en las carreras de Rayhorn.

**Ash:** Este es tu pokemon Serena? - pregunto risueño

**Serena :** No, es el Rayhorn de mamá – afirmaba mientras acariciaba a su viejo amigo pokemon- lo usa en carreras Rayhorn

**Ash: ** Entonces , por eso sabes mucho de las carreras de Rayhorn

**Serena :** ajam – afirmaba la castaña

**Ash:** se ve que lo entrenaste muy bien – le guiño el azabache

**Serena:** si , gracias Ash.

En ese momento , ambos plantaron de nuevo sus mirados , mientras un sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos , más aun en el de Serena , que con una mirada tierna , trataba de persuadir al joven entrenador. Pero , en un momento improvisto , la puerta se abre , y una mujer alta , de cabellos cafés y ojos azules , les sorprende a ambos:

**Grace : ** ¿ Interrumpo algo? – preguntaba la madre de Serena mientras que con una sonrisa tierna observaba a su hija y a Ash.

**Serena :** (nerviosa y quitando la mirada a Ash ) No mamá , de hecho , decirte que ya volví de nuevo a casa – dijo sonrojada , mientras que con un abrazo mostraba su afecto a su madre.

Ash veía nostálgicamente esa escena , y le dio gusto que Serena se reencontrara con su madre.

**Grace :** Y veo que regresaste bien acompañada – dijo en son de burla , mientras una Serena sonrojada se mostraba muy nerviosa - Tu debes ser Ash ¿verdad?

**Ash : ** Si , mucho gusto en conocerla , y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

**Grace : ** Serena me habla mucho de ti y … - interrumpida por su hija

**Serena :** ¡Mamá! – exclamaba asustada

**Grace : ** Pero Serena , es la verdad , me hablabas tanto de Ash - ahora dirigiéndose a Ash – Además ya nos habíamos presentado en el videoteléfono ¿recuerdas?

**Ash : ** si , ahora lo recuerdo , fue cuando practicaba para competir en las carreras Rayhorn –exclamaba feliz el azabache.

**Grace : ** así es , se ve que hay jóvenes interesados en las carreras Rayhorn , mientras que otras… –mirando a Serena –creo que no lo están.

**Serena :** mamá , ya te dije que practicar carreras de Rayhorn no es mi pasatiempo favorito , además no es que me disguste las carreras , pero ahora descubrí cuáles son mis gustos –afirmaba la castaña.

**Grace :** Asi? , ¿Cuáles son? – interrogaba a la ojiazul .

**Serena :** pues , la confitería pokemon , los postres , la moda y… otras cosas más, quizás ser la Reina de Kalos –dijo nerviosa .

**Grace : ** Reina de Kalos? muy bien por ti hija , sabía que encontrarías tus propósitos .

**Serena : ** (sorprendida) mamááá….

**Grace : ** sabía que este viaje te daría las respuestas a tus interrogantes, aunque me hubiera gustado que seas una corredora de Rayhorn como yo , pero aceptare la decisión que tomes hija –le dijo mirando fijamente a Serena – pero siempre en cuanto practica un poco ¿sí? – expreso con un gesto de alegría.

**Serena : ** Si mamá , gracias – dijo conmovida la castaña.

Y en eso Serena abraza fuertemente una vez más a su madre y deja caer una pequeña lagrima de alegría , mientras que Ash conmovido solo se limitaba a sonreír y aplaudir por un momento.

**Grace : ** bueno que estamos haciendo aquí a fuera ; ¿Por qué no nos acompañas adentro de la casa Ash? – le expreso con gesto de hospitalidad al joven entrenador.

**Ash : ** si , por supuesto , gracias – se mostraba feliz Ash.

Al entrar a la casa de Serena , se quedó vislumbrado por los arreglos y la elegancia que mantenía dicho hogar , ahora entendía el gusto de Serena por la moda .

**Ash : ** wao Serena , tu casa es bonita.

**Serena : ** gracias Ash – dijo sonrojada la joven.

En eso el estómago de Ash , gruñe de nuevo , dejando Ash sonrojado.

**Ash : ** (sonrojado) vaya , parece que nos olvidamos de algo Serena

**Serena :** si , es verdad – expreso , mientras se tocaba la barriga

**Grace: ** Bien , entonces , ¿por qué no esperan en la mesa para prepararles el almuerzo?

**Ash y Serena : ** Si , es una buena idea – dijeron a unísona voz, mientras que se miraron y se reían de ello.

Mientras la mamá de Serena preparaba el almuerzo , Ash y Serena conversaban acerca de sus planes a futuro , y Ash siempre repetía que él se iba a convertir en el mejor entrenador pokemon , y que estaba entusiasmado de poder viajar hacia la región Orrie. Y una Serena preocupada le cuestionaba:

**Serena :** ¿te iras hoy? – le pregunto al azabache tristemente .

**Ash : ** mmmm, creo que si.

**Serena : ** pero Ash , ya es muy tarde – afirmaba nerviosa la castaña - ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas esta noche en mi casa?

**Ash: ** pero yo , estaba pensando en irme hoy mismo cuanto antes – dijo nervioso el entrenador

En eso Grace llega con la comida lista , le sirve en un plato a Ash y entra en dialogo.

**Grace: ** Es cierto Ash, ya se va a oscurecer , y no creo que camines solo por la oscuridad en el bosque - le afirmaba en un tono serio , pero con una sonrisa en el rostro –Además , por que apurarte tanto? , mañana iras con calma, ¿verdad hija? –se dirigió de inmediato a Serena , mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**Serena :** A..a .. si Ash , mi mamá tiene razón –responde nerviosa la ojiazul.

**Ash :** bueno , si ustedes lo dicen , me quedare aquí por esta noche –afirmo , mientras que una Serena se moría de emoción por dentro ,que de inmediato su madre lo notó.

**Grace : ** una sabia decisión –opinó mientras veía de reojo a Serena .

**Serena :** (nerviosa)emm… si mamá , Ash ¿Por qué no vamos donde Rayhorn para observarlo un rato?-dijo empujando a Ash afuera ,mientras mostraba una sonrisa fingida y nerviosa.

**Ash : ** pero Serena , aún no he terminado el almuerzo.

**Serena :** Después lo harás – le dijo al azabache , mientras lo empujaba afuera y cerró la puerta de entrada , dejando sola a doña Grace.

**Grace : ** esta chica , nunca va a cambiar –se dijo con una sonrisa graciosa y un sudor al estilo Anime.

**AFUERA DE LA CASA CON ASH Y SERENA.**

Tanto Ash como Serena , salieron fuera de la casa , y empezaron a divisar juntos el bello ocaso que envolvía el cielo en un manto naranjo . Y de pronto Ash propuso la idea de practicar por un rato carreras Rayhorn , a lo que Serena acepto gustosa , y de inmediato entro a la casa para sacar las sogas , el sillón para cabalgar , ponerse el traje de para carrera y dar uno a Ash .

**DENTRO DE LA CASA.**

Doña Grace empezaba a lavar los servicios que habían utilizado para la comida , y en eso Serena entra apresurada.

**Serena : ** Mamá , ¿vistes las sogas y el sillón de montar de Rayhorn? –expreso apresuradamente la castaña.

**Grace : ** No hija , pero ¿desde cuánto te entusiasmas tanto en montar sobre Rayhorn? –pregunto con un tono suspicaz y picara.

**Serena : ** ehh…yo… -se trababa nerviosa la ojiazul –bueno ,es que , creo que es un buen momento para practicar.

**Grace :** ¿lo dices porque esta Ash presente? –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

**Serena : ** (nerviosa y sonrojada) no mamá , es solo que como va a ser el último día con Ash , quisiera que aprendiera mejor las carreras Rayhorn , y en futuro quizás competir.

**Grace :** pensé que ya no ibas a montar nunca más sobre Rayhorn

**Serena :** mamá , te dije que tenía otras metas , pero eso no significa que nunca más voy amontar sobre Rayhorn.

**Grace : ** bien , entonces lo que buscas está en el sótano

**Serena : ** gracias mamá

Enseguida Serena entra al sótano , y saca lo que buscaba , después sube a su habitación y se pone el traje rosa para montar , y saca un traje azul para Ash ; pero antes de salir afuera su madre lo detiene.

**Grace : ** hija… –llama a Serena

**Serena :** ¿si mamá? –voltea temerosa

**Grace :** solo quiero decirte algo –con un tono serio –Si estas decidido a hacerlo , hazlo ya y no esperes mucho tiempo , recuerda que el pez se te puede escapar de las manos (haciendo alusión a Ash)

**Serena** : (muy sonrojada y nerviosa) , pero mamá , acaso tu…

**Grace : ** si hija , soy tu madre y te conozco muy bien , sé que tienes un sentimiento especial por Ash, algo más que amistad por el ¿verdad?.

**Serena :** (sonrojada y preocupada ) yo…yo… - le costaba articular las palabras , pues ya no podía ocultar a su madre , algo que era obvio (menos para Ash) ,de que sentía algo por él , y tarde que temprano se iba a enterar , y le convino decir la verdad –Si mamá ,es cierto , siento que amo a Ash.

**Grace :** lo sabía –dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria –pues adelante hija.

Le dijo mientras le abría paso para que salga afuera.

**Serena : ** gracias por entender mamá – le menciono conmovida , mientras le abrazaba tiernamente , para después dirigirse afuera , donde estaba Ash.

**YA AFUERA DE LA CASA.**

**Ash :** ¿Qué paso Serena? , te demoraste mucho, pikachu y yo te esperamos mucho.

**Serena :** bueno, es que tuve que bajar al sótano para encontrarlos y… me demore un poquitín – menciono nerviosa la joven –pido mil disculpas.

En eso le da el traje de azul para cabalgar , a Ash; este se lo pone y entusiasmado habla:

**Ash: ** entonces que esperamos , a practicar carreras Rayhorn –dijo entusiasmado el azabache.

**Serena :** por supuesto Ash –afirmó sonriente la ojiazul

Ya estaba oscureciendo en Pueblo Boceto , y nuestros protagonistas empezaron a practicar sobre el Rayhorn , primero le tocó el turno a Ash , al ver que este Rayhorn era difícil de domar , le cedió el turno a Serena , pero que también lo botaba cada vez que trataba de cabalgar sobre él.

**Ash :** este Rayhorn es difícil de montar –dijo sorprendido el joven entrenador

**Serena : ** Así es , es muy diferente a los Rayhorn de Pueblo Odisea , donde competiste en tu primera carrera , solo mi mamá puede montar sobre él –señalo la castaña.

**Ash : ** vaya que es un reto cabalgar sobre uno de ellos ; pero no imposible –afirmo decidido el azabache - lo intentare una vez más.

**Serena :** pero Ash… -tratando de detener Ash –es difícil.

**Ash : ** recuerda la frase que te dije en el campamento Serena.

En eso el rostro de Serena cambio de uno preocupado a uno feliz , recordando como se conocieron .

**Serena : ** confío en ti Ash –le menciono tiernamente a Ash.

Al montar una vez más Ash , le parecía aún más brusco , y como dé lugar el Rayhorn quería botar a Ash , pero él se aferraba al pokemon sin soltar la soga . Así tardó un buen momento hasta que por fin el Rayhorn parecía calmarse poco a poco .

**Serena : ** tu puedes Ash! –le animaba la castaña.

Ash prosiguió en el lomo del pokemon , hasta que finalmente se calmó , y Ash celebró de poder por fin domarlo.

**Ash : ** lo hice Serena! –dirigiéndose a la joven.

**Serena : ** muy bien hecho Ash! –grito entusiasmada –(Ash nunca se rinde ante nada , eso es lo que conquisto mi corazón) –pensaba sonrojada.

Pikachu se lanzó a los brazos de su entrenador , y lo felicitaba también.

**Ash : ** Serena , que tal si cabalgas conmigo sobre Rayhorn, creo que ya no te botara de su lomo.

**Serena : ** (nerviosa) , ehm… yo…, está bien – asintió la castaña , mientras subia en el Rayhorn y se colocó delante de Ash.

Juntos empezaron a cabalgar sobre el Ryhorn , mientras este paseaba por el campo de entrenamiento suavemente .

**Serena : ** wao Ash , nunca pensé que podrías domar a Rayhorn , puesto que mi mamá ha sido la única en hacerlo –le susurro suavemente al entrenador.

**Ash : ** es el resultado de la perseverancia , y de tu constante apoyo.

**Serena : ** gracias Ash –hablo sonrojada –me haces tan…

En eso fue interrumpida , porque el Rayhorn se ponía de nuevo salvaje , y ambos tenían que sostenerse fuertemente de la soga .

**Ash : ** De nuevo Rayhorn quiere botarnos –pronuncio el azabache -sujétate fuerte Serena .

**Serena : ** como digas Ash.

Y en eso , cuando Rayhorn trato de botar a ambos , Serena es empujada hacia el pecho de Ashy este lo sujeta con el brazo izquierdo . La cual Serena se da cuenta y se sonroja tremendamente sin decir nada, y con una gran impresión.

En eso el Rayhorn se calma nuevamente , y Ash ve como Serena se queda en esa posición , y se encuentra estupefacta.

**Ash : ** Serena , ¿te encuentras bien? –interrogo el joven.

**Serena : ** (aun sonrojado y saliendo de ese momento shock) si …creo que si –habló con nervios.

**Ash :** bien , entonces , ya que se calmó Rayhorn , ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la avenida?

**Serena :** emmm …. Claro por supuesto –afirmo muy nerviosa.

En eso Ash y Serena pasearon por una parte del pueblo , montando sobre el Rayhorn , a la luz de la luna . La madre de Serena , los observaba indetenidamente desde la ventana , mientras que un sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

Volviendo con Ash y Serena ; Serena sentía que estaba en su mejor momento , estaba muy cerca de Ash , y pensó que era un momento ideal para declarársele , pero algo dentro de ella lo retenía , y le hacía entrar miedo , pero aun así trato de vencer ese miedo , y decírselo a Ash.

Antes de ello vio , como algunos lugareños observaban a Ash y Serena montando el Rayhorn de la mejor corredora de Pueblo Boceto , y se sorprendían por ello , pero más al ver a Ash y Serena juntos , algunos murmuraban , otros veían feliz la escena , algunos de lejos felicitaban a Serena , (pues Ash ya era famoso en Kalos , por ser subcampeón dela liga Kalos , aunque no gano la liga , se ganó el respeto y aprecio de muchos ) en fin , Serena se sentía orgullosa de tener a Ash detrás suyo. Mientras que el muy despistado Ash , solo sonreía cortésmente a los pueblerinos , no se daba cuenta que lo emparejaban con la famosa Serena de Pueblo Boceto (ya que siendo hija de la mejor corredora del pueblo , todos del pueblo lo conocía ).

**Serena :** Ash creo que es hora de volver , ya es noche , y quizás mamá se preocupe de que no estemos en casa.

**Ash :** bueno , tienes razón -y enrumbó a Rayhorn hacia la casa de Serena.

**EN EL TRAYECTO A LA CASA DE SERENA.**

**Serena :** Ash , **hay algo que debo decirte** –dijo nerviosa y sonrojada la castaña.

**Ash : ** emm… bueno Serena te escucho –le dijo sonriéndole.

**Serena : ** Ash –tomo un poco de aire y suspiro suavemente –Ash yo…yo…

**Ash : ** adelante Serena , te escucho ,me dejas de nuevo en dudas.

**Serena : ** Ash yo… - sufría para articular las palabras mientras que un rubor muy notable ponía su rostro de color rojo – yo... –trataba de luchar consigo misma , algo le retenía sus palabras , mientras otra parte de ella , lo animaba a hablar.

**Ash : ** (preocupado y desconcertado) ¿es algo malo Serena?

**Serena :** no para nada –hablo con un sonrisa forzada –yo…te quería preguntar ¿qué harás mañana?.

Cambiando rápido el tema que se proponía a hablar.

**Ash : ** ahora que lo preguntas , pues , iré a tomar un avión a Kanto en ciudad Luminalia , y de Kanto dirigirme a la región Orrie.

**Serena :** Entonces , ¿ya no regresaras a Kalos? –pregunto tristemente la ojiazul.

**Ash : ** si , regresare a visitarlos, no te preocupes por ello.

Entonces Serena , recordó lo que le dijo su mamá.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Grace : ** Si estas decidido a hacerlo , hazlo ya , y no esperes mucho tiempo"

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Serena se puso muy pensativa y preocupada , pero prefirió no hablar , y una vez más , su cobardía le dejo sin palabras, mientras una lagrima frustrada surcaba su delicada mejilla. Ash se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto desconcertado .

**Ash : ** Serena ,¿te sucede algo?

**Serena : ** no , nada Ash –tratando de fingir –solo me entro un polvito en el ojo.

**Ash : ** te he notado muy triste y preocupada últimamente.

**Serena : ** no , para nada , solo te parece –dijo la castaña mientras disimulaba una sonrisa y se secaba la lagrima.

**Ash :** de todas formas , confía en mí, que somos los mejores amigos. –le mencionó con una sonrisa el azabache.

**Serena : ** si Ash , somos "los mejores amigos" –dijo desalentada la joven. –(y creo que solo llegaremos a eso) – pensó triste la ojiazul.

Ya estando en la casa de Serena , todos compartieron una deliciosa cena , y de inmediato se fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones , Ash ya estaba cansado por el día , y de inmediato preparo para dormirse.

Mientras que Serena , en su cuarto , no podía conciliar el sueño, pues estaba preocupada de que Ash ya se iría , y que no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía ella.

Entonces una vez más se dio fuerzas a si misma y fue al cuarto de Ash . Tocó la puerta y Nadies contestaba , entonces entro sin permiso , y vió a Ash dormido al costado de Pikachu.

Entonces Serena , no lo dudo dos veces y despertó a Ash , y al despertarse Ash , este la pregunto a Serena e inicio una NUEVA CONVERSACION.

**_¿NO les parece hermoso la escena del Rayhorn? , cuando la escribí me puse nostálgico por la parejita , que depor cierto me encanta , por eso me anime a escribir fanfics ; espero seguir manteniendo esa línea del desarrollo para un buen desenlace ; les prometo que subiré el capítulo 4 lo mas antes posible ; espero Reviews para ver mis errores o algunas sugerencias , y no se olviden agregarme en sus favoritos…. Se despide su servidor …SAYONARAAAAAA!_**


End file.
